Small Town Girl
by XAngelicWallflowerX
Summary: Cam Thomson was abandoned by her mother at age 7. Her father walked out on her when she was a baby, so Charlie Swan took her in. About 2 years ago she traveled to New York to live with a friend of her father's and now she's finally returning. Will anyone recognize her? Come along with Cam as she finds out who she really is and as she finds the love of her life. -rated M- Jacob/OC
1. Chapter 1

****AN: Hello everyone! This is my first published story on . Please review with constructive criticism. Rated M for language and later chapters. Hope you all enjoy!****

**-Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight characters, just my OC-**

**'**_**It's been a mystery and still they try to see**_

_**Why somethin' good can hurt so bad**_

_**Caught on a one-way street, the taste of bittersweet**_

_**Love will survive somehow, some way**_

_**One love feeds the fire**_

_**One heart burns desire**_

_**I wonder, who's cryin' now**_

_**Two hearts born to run**_

_**Who'll be the lonely one**_

_**I wonder, who's cryin' now...'**_

I opened my eyes and pressed pause on my iPod Touch, pulling out a neon green ear bud, and looked up from my seat at the older gentlemen who just tapped my shoulder.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry to bother you," He began. "But, my seat is on the other side of you."

I quickly moved my feet to the side. "I'm sorry."

He shimmied past me saying, "Oh, it's no big deal. No need to apologize, sweetheart."

As he settled down into the window seat, I started to put my ear bud back in my ear when the flight attendant's voice came over the intercom.

_**"Attention passengers. We are about ready for take off. Please buckle your seat belts and sit back and enjoy your flight. Thank you for choosing to fly with Delta Airlines."**_

After I buckled up, I leaned my head back and inserted my ear bud back in. I shuffled the songs on my iPod and as the plane took off I smiled to myself as "I Hate Everything About You" by Three Days Graces started playing in my ear.

Seattle, Washington here I come.

****Sorry for it being so short! The next chapters will be longer (hopefully). Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

****AN: Sorry for the wait! I havent wrote in a long time, so I'm rusty. Lame excuse, I know. Anyways, here's the second chapter! Italics means someone's thinking by the way. And I will try my best to keep the Twilight characters in character. **

**Speaking of Twilight characters...**

**-Disclaimer: I do ****NOT**** own any of the Twilight characters. Just the plot and my OC**

**"Attention passengers. We are now decsending into Tacoma International Airport. I hope everyone enjoyed their flight today and thank you again for flying with Delta Airlines"**

I stretched my arms above my head, careful not to hit the woman who took the older gentleman's seat a few stops ago. After rolling up my head phones and putting them and my iPod in my right pocket, I got to my feet when the plane came to a stop...and almost fell over. Sitting down for the last four hours has made my legs all jelly.

Cautiously, I opened the pannel above my head and grabed my carry-on, throwing it over my shoulder as I followed the traffic of people getting off also.

After I grabbed the rest of my luggage, I made my way to the lobby to try to call for a taxi. There were so many people in this airport I had to wonder whether I would successfully get a ride. I could see a big huge line of yellow taxi cabs through the glass doors ahead of me. They were waiting out by the curb, so I scurried along, hoping with all my being that by the time I got out there I wouldnt have to wait in the rain for a taxi.

I hurried out the doors and rushed to the nearest taxi, relieved that I didnt have to race or fight anyone for this taxi. After all my luggage was loaded in I told the driver where to take me.

Home.

**-Two hours later-**

"Here you are ma'am."

I glanced up to see that we were parked out front of my big white house, Charlie's patrol car parked in front and a red truck parked in the driveway. Red truck? Where the hell did the truck come from?

"Thank you very much," I replied as I handed the man my money. The driver was even nice enough to help me unload my luggage even though there wasnt that much.

As the yellow taxi cab sped off, i glanced up at the white house towering in front of me and sighed in content. It felt nice to be home again.

I walked up the driveway to the front door with my luggage in hand and walked through the front door. I was instantly almost deafened by the blaring music.

_**"EHHHH SEXAY LADY **_

_**OP OP OP OP OPPAN GANGNAM STYLE **_

_**EHHHH SEXAY LADY **_

_**OP OP OP OP **_

_**EH EH EH EH EH EH..."**_

I walk into the kitchen, wondering who would be listening to that song. What I saw almost made me fall over.

Charlie. Dancing. And yeah. He was dancing to PSY's Gangnam Style.

I couldnt even attempt to surpress my laughter any longer. It was too damn funny.

_God, I wish I would've had the video camera out_

At the sound of my laughter bouncing off the walls, Charlie froze in his tracks and stared at me with mixed emotions. Surprise. Embarassment. Joy.

He quickly picked up a little black remote, pushed a button, and the music stopped.

"Um," He ruffled up the back of his hair. "How long have you been there?"

Go figure that's the first question he asks. No 'Hello' or 'Hey! Your back!'

I snickered. "Long enough to see you dancing around like a Sasquatch." He blushed for a split second and then came over to embrace me in a tight bear hug.

"It's good to see you Cam."

"You too Dad."

He urged me to take a seat across from him at the kitchen table so that we could play the catch-up game.

**-Later that night-**

"Cammi!" Bella embraced me tightly, having just gotten home. There was a tall,devistatingly beautiful young man with golden eyes standing by the front door.

"Bella! I've missed you so much!" I said as I threw my arms around her. I dully noticed that we're the same height now, but my attention was on the strange guy by the door. He was like a statue, his eyes glued to me.

"Oh, Cammi!" Bella exclaimed. "This is Edward Cullen. My boyfriend."

_Boyfriend? Go Bella!_

I smiled. _He's a looker thats for sure._

Edward cleared his throat briefly, seeming to relax now. "It's nice to finally meet you. Bella has told me a lot about you."

I sent my sister a look. "All good things I hope."

She smiled a fake smile. "Of course! I would never say a mean word about my sister."

"Yeah," I scoffed with a smirk. Who was she trying to kid? "Never."

We both started laughing hysterically. Even Edward cracked a smirk and dad just shook his head and plopped down on the couch.

"Well, it's getting late." Edward said. I could pick up a hint of sadness in his tone. "I should be going."

Bella sighed, obviously unhappy he had to leave. Man is she whipped. "I'll walk you out."

"It was nice to meet you, Edward."

He sent me a kind smile. "You too. I'll see you again soon."

As the door closed behind them, I sighed and glanced at the time. Nine o clock sharp. Time for me to go to bed. Jet leg is kicking my ass.

I leaned over the couch and pecked Charlie on the cheek. "G'Night Dad. See you in the morning."

"Night Bud."

**** That's it for this chapter! Hope everyone enjoyed. Please leave a review. If you have any ideas feel free to share them with me. I'd love to hear 'em. :)**

**-Until next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

****AN: AHHHHHH WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME?! WHY AM I JUST NOW UPLOADING ANOTHER CHAPTER! I'm sooo sooo sorry for the wait guys :[. Here is the next chapter of Small Town Girl. Hope you all are as excited to read it as I am to upload it! :)**

**-Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the Twilight characters. I only own my O.C and the plot**

**PS: I'm sorry if there are any miss-spellings or if there are any grammar mistakes. And also that its sooooo very late. I've had terrible writers block and**

**plus working almost everyday and college and just blah, so I just haven't had any time. I apologize. I will try to keep uploading as much as I can! :/**

I woke up the next morning around nine and felt completely rested and ready to go as I stretched my arms above my head and practically jumped out of bed. To be honest, I was surprised to see that my room was fully intact when I got here yesterday. With me being gone so long and all. I guess I just figured that Charlie would turn my room into his own personal man cave or something along those lines. I was glad to be wrong though. Sleeping on couches weren't my thing.

After I went to the bathroom and splashed some cold water in my face to get rid of the eye boogers, I swung the bathroom door open and smelled an intoxicating aroma.

Practically tripping over myself, I raced down the stairs.

_Mmmmmm bacon_

"Morning Bud,"Charlie greeted, having heard me barreling down the stairs. "Are you hungry?"

"I'm starving!" He chuckled, and dished up three plates full of scrambled eggs, bacon and toast. I helped out by pooring him another cup of coffee and by pouring Bella and I some OJ.

A loud yawn echoed through the kitchen as Bella walked in.

_Speaking of the devil_

"Are you sick, Dad?" I giggled at her question as he frowned.

"No. Can't I make my two favorite girls breakfast?" Just then I noticed that there wasn't a single pan on the stove or in the sink.

"Of course you can,"I said, taking a bite of my crunchy bacon. "Just tell Sue we said thanks."

He just shook his head as Bella and I erupted into a fit of laughter. Then he grabbed his plate and plopped down in the chair next to me as Bella took the seat across from him.

"So Bells," I began, swallowing my food before I continued. "When does this school year end?"

"Soon," She said. "I'm so ready for school to be over with."

I smiled. "Yeah, I bet."

"Are you coming back to Forks High next year?"

"I plan to."She smiled, satisfied with my answer.

"That's great! The seven of us could hang out at lunch then."

"The seven of us?" I don't generally mind hanging out with other people, but I'm shy at first, so I tend to just keep to myself because some people take offense to my silence.

"Yeah. You, me and Edward's brothers and sisters, Emmett, Jasper, Rose and Alice. They are all really nice and easy to get along with. Don't worry Cam. You'll be fine."

The rest of the morning consisted of Bella and I doing dishes, vacuuming, cleaning the house and Edward coming over to pick Bella up. She mentioned me starting school again next year and that she wants me to sit with them during lunch. He said it would be a pleasure to have me sit with them everyday, which made me feel ten times better about it.

She hugged me briefly before she closed the door and left with Edward for a while. So since Bella was supposed to be gone for the majority of the night and Charlie was going fishing with Harry, I decided to finish unpacking. I dug my iPod and headphones out of my coat pocket before I scurried off to my room to jam and unpack at the same time.

**-Later that night-**

"Bud, I'm home!"

I jumped off the couch and hugged my dad, the TV show I was watching forgotten. It was pretty much over with anyways.

"Did you get any?"

"A few," He sighed, releasing me. "I gave them to Harry to take home though."

I smirked and helped him take off his coat. "You were just to lazy to bring them home because you knew that you'd have to clean them all by yourself."

He smirked back at me and ruffled up my hair, knowing that I hated it when he did so.

"Daaaaddddd!" I exclaimed, hurriedly trying to smooth the astray strands back in place. "You know I hate that."

"I know." He replied with a smirk. I crossed my arms over my chest and glared half-heartedly at him.

"What were you watchin' before I came in?"

"The Walking Dead re-runs."

He gave me a dumbfounded look."The what?"

I chuckled. "It's a show on AMC about the zombie apocalypse."

"Uh," He was looking at me like I lost my mind. "Ok then, bud."

"Don't knock it until you watch it, Dad. It's really good."

"I'll take your word for it," He said as he plopped down on the couch and changed the channel to sports. I didn't mind. They were re-runs anyways.

Just then Bella walked in. She was silent as she hurriedly took off her shoes and coat.

"Hey Bells. How was your date?"

She glanced up at me briefly."Good."

And that's all she said as she basically sprinted to her room, leaving me staring after her, baffled.

_Okkkkayy then._

"I'm gonna go chill out in my room," I stated as I leaned over the couch to peck Charlie on the cheek.

"Ok bud."

"Try not to fall asleep out here," I said jokingly. "I don't want to hear your obnoxious snoring outside my door."

He chuckled, smirking. "Yeah, yeah."

I smiled to myself as I went to my room, closing the door behind me. Sighing, I fell back onto my bed and stared at the ceiling. I laid there for about ten minutes or so. And then another five. And then **another** five. I must've sat there for half an hour, just staring at the ceiling.

Sighing once again, I sat up and glanced around my room. Maybe something around my room would motivate me to do something until bedtime. My eyes landed on my three instruments sitting in the corner of my room. An Epiphone DR-100 acoustic guitar, a Synyster Gates Special - Nightmare Gloss Black electric guitar and an ARK-2176 electronic keyboard. I smiled to myself. Might as well.

I got up and walked over to them, pulling out the stool under my keyboard and sat down. I warmed my fingers up briefly by just doing some common major scales and quietly warmed my voice up too. Even though I knew I was a good singer, I didn't want to be obnoxious since Charlie was trying to watch TV and Bella was upstairs doing who knows what.

_Maybe I should go outside and do this..._

I nodded to myself, deciding that that was a good idea. My keyboard had batteries anyways, so I didn't need to worry about plugging it in. I'd just have to plug it in to charge when I got done. Sighing, I glanced at the clock sitting on my night stand to see that it read 6:30pm. Satisfied that it wasn't too late, I gathered up my keyboard, grabbing the stand for it and my fold up stool before stepping out of my room. I noticed that Charlie was already fast asleep where I left him and I smiled softly as I tip-toed passed him to the front door. He must've had a long day.

I made sure to close the door as quietly as possible after I put on a pair of black flip-flops and stepped through the threshold. Once outside, I inhaled, smiling as the smell of rain hit my nose and the setting sun hit my face. I loved the smell of rain. Even though it wasn't raining at the moment, it had been and the smell was lovely. Sighing in content, I began my walk to my destination. La Push beach. Even though it was a pretty good walk, it wasn't too far from my house. I could make it there, sing as many songs as I wanted and still make it home by the time it got dark. I have no idea why I chose La Push beach. My backyard would've been just as great.

I had only made it about four houses down the road when I heard thunder in the distance. I groaned to myself and turned around to go back home. I wasn't about to get my equipment wet and ruin it. It only took me about 3 minutes to get back home and open the door. I didn't bother taking my shoes off, just walked through the living room to my room, gently setting my keyboard on my bed and standing there for a minute.

_Ah, what the hell. I'll just walk to La Push beach anyway. A little rain never hurt anyone_

I walked back out my bedroom door, through the living room, and out the front door again. Maybe a walk would help calm me. My nerves seemed to be acting up.


End file.
